Adorable Rebelde
by Ekishka
Summary: AU. Annie Cresta sabe que Finnick Odair es sinónimo de problemas. De modo que, cuando él hace su aparición en la escuela secundaria Knox del Distrito 4, ella trata a toda costa de evitarlo. Una picardía que sale mal obliga a Finnick a cumplir un insólito castigo que implica trabajar en la casa de Annie. Ahora ella no puede huir de sus desafiantes ojos verdes...


_Disclaimer: El presente fanfiction en una adaptación de la novela de Dahlia Kosinski y los personajes usados le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

* * *

**Adorable rebelde**

**Capítulo 1**

Si alguna vez pensaste que ser la hija del director del colegio te otorga algún privilegio especial, ya mismo te sacaré la idea de la cabeza. Tomemos, por ejemplo, ese asunto del curso de Literatura Superior de la señora Coin. La señora Coin es una de las profesoras menos populares del Colegio Secundario Knox del Distrito 4, y casi todos los que reúnen las condiciones para entrar en sus clases se las arreglan de alguna para salir de ellas lo antes posible. Pero yo no, la hija del director. Es que mi padre está muy orgulloso de su programa de cursos superiores, y se sentiría muy ofendido si su propia hija no aceptara el honor de ser admitida.

Bueno, lo que es yo, no me sentía muy honrada en ese hermoso viernes de verano, el cuarto día de mi último año escolar, sentada en la clase de la señora Coin con otros cuatro pobres tontos (que por sus propias razones privadas tampoco podían salir de allí).

Algunos detalles con respecto a la señora Coin. Tiene más o menos sesenta años, es delgada, algo raquítica, con el pelo grisáceo cayéndole en dos bandas perfectamente planchadas, ojos de águila, lengua viperina y, por lo general, puntiaguda como una tachuela. Si una quiere explicarle por qué de ninguna manera, lo que se dice ninguna manera, le puede entregar su monografía a tiempo, te clava los ojos con su mirada de acero y responde: "Es evidente que te equivocaste si pensabas que me importaría". Además, antepone un "señor" al nombre de todos los autores que leemos. Por ejemplo, dice "el señor Shakespeare" y "el señor Jonson". Como si no fueran de veras famosos escritores, sino personas comunes y corrientes que trabajan en un banco o algo por el estilo. Excepto cuando se trata de Charles Dickens, a quien llama "el querido señor Dickens". Se le humedecen un poco los ojos cada vez que habla de él, lo cual sucede a menudo. Hace tres años que estudio literatura con la señora Coin y nunca hemos leído nada escrito con posterioridad al siglo XIX, porque cada vez que nos encontramos con _Historia en dos ciudades _o _David Copperfield, _o cualquiera de sus obras, la señora Coin exclama: "Oh, chicos, el señor Dickens tenía tanto talento que todavía no puedo decidirme a seguir adelante. ¿Qué les parece si leemos _Grandes ilusiones_?"; y así hasta las vacaciones de verano.

-Muy bien, alumnos: por favor, abran el texto del señor Homero en el reglón 137- ordenó la señora Coin, a la vez que daba agudos golpecitos con su lápiz sobre el escritorio- ¿Quién quiere empezar a leer?

Suspiré. No sé por qué tenía la sensación de que mi último año iba a ser un gran engorro. No sólo por la clase de literatura y su inmutable lista de lecturas. Se trataba de mí, Annie Cresta, y de inmutable vida social. En el rating de popularidad, supongo que estoy justo en el medio. Eso significa que siempre me las arreglo y encuentro un acompañante para las fiestas de promoción, pero nunca para el Gran Baile de Otoño. Las chicas realmente populares tienen invitaciones para todos los bailes. Katniss Everdeen, por ejemplo, mi mejor amiga, fue más o menos a quinientos bailes desde que tenía, digamos, doce años. Debo admitir que ser la mejor amiga de alguien tan popular me ha dado cierto grado de resptabilidad.

Soy respetable, sí, pero no es porque brille de alguna forma especial. Quiero decir que no tengo un novio y no pertenezco a ningún grupo determinado. La mayor parte de la gente me tiene en cuenta como la hija del director… un artefacto escolar tan permanente e inevitable como el lavatorio de los baños, pero no mucho más atractivo. En realidad, aunque no soy una alumna de promedio diez, de alguna manera me he ganado la reputación de ser… " ¡Tan buena, pobre!". A veces pienso que todo eso viene incluido en el hecho de ser la hija del director; básicamente, tendría que haber ido por ahí sembrando bombas y copiándome en los exámenes para que la gente empezara a darse cuenta de que no soy tan buenita.

Con todo, no podía menos que soñar con que este año sería distinto. Tal vez dejara de ser Annie Cresta, la hija del director, y empezara a ser popular o hermosa o sociable. Tal vez…

-Annie Cresta- llamó la señora Coin, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- ¿Tendrás la amabilidad de leer en voz alta para nosotros?

Otra cosa negativa de la señora Coin. La manera en que dice: "¿Tendrías la amabilidad?" o "¿Te importaría?". Es su forma de recalcar que somos estudiantes y que, por más que nos importe, no podemos decirlo porque estamos a punto de recibirnos.

Abrí mi ejemplar de _La Odisea _y comencé a leer en voz alta. En realidad, no me importaba tanto. No es tan estresante porque los demás siguen la lectura en sus textos. Además, después los profesores no vuelven a llamarte porque consideran que ya has participado lo suficiente.

Las ventanas del aula estaban abiertas y la cálida brisa de septiembre golpeaba contra las persianas. Escuché como mi propia voz baja y subía al rimo de las palabras. Llegué a la parte en que Ulises y sus compañeros asestan el golpe contra el ojo del cíclope: _Después, entre todos, alzamos el palo y lo introdujimos con gran fuerza en el ojo del gigante dormido, que chirrió como cuando el herrero enfría un hierro al rojo…_

¡BAM!

Mi voz se quebró y yo prácticamente me salí de la piel, dado que el ruido se había producido justo detrás de mí. Me di vuelta en el asiento y vi a Seneca Crane, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tendido en el piso con los ojos cerrados y un enorme chichón en la frente.

-¡Santo Dios!- exclamó irritada la señora Coin desde su atril- Señor Crane, ¿tendría la bondad de volver a ocupar su asiento?

Las pestañas de Seneca aletearon, pero él no se despertó.

Caesar Flickerman, que estaba sentado junto a Seneca, levantó la mano.

-Señora Coin, Seneca se desmayó.

La señora Coin frunció el ceño. Dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se ubicó para ver mejor a Seneca.

-¡Oh, caramba!- mustió.

Se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo y se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Seneca?- le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla.- Seneca, ¿estás bien?

Seneca gimió. Abrió los ojos y vio a la señora Coin. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Seneca?- la voz de la señora Coin se hizo más aguda.- ¡Seneca, despierta!

Él lanzó un suspiró y habló con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Creo… creo que me desmayé.

La señora Coin también suspiró.

-Ya lo veo- dijo- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No desayunaste esta mañana?

Seneca tragó saliva.

-No. Quiero decir, sí, desayuné. Fue sólo que… oír lo de… lo del palo ardiente….

Volvió a tragar saliva.

La señora Coin se acomodó sobre sus talones y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Vamos, vamos, Seneca.- dijo con energía- No hace falta que hables más del asinto. ¿Quieres ir al consultorio de la enfermera Effie?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Puedes caminar?

Seneca asintió.

Los labios de la señora Coin se fruncieron ligeramente.

-Te convendría abrir los ojos, Seneca.- Se puso de pie.- Annie, si fueras tan amable, ¿tendrías la bondad de acompañar a Seneca al consultorio de la enfermera Effie, dado que fue tu apasionada lectura lo que pareció impresionarlo?

Volvió al frente del aula golpeando los tacones contra el piso.

Ayudé a Seneca a levantarse y salimos con el paso lento al vestíbulo. Mientras nos alejábamos, oí que la señora Coin decía:

-Bien, jóvenes, creo que todos acabamos de ser testigos del poder de la literatura realmente grande.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ya podía ver la pregunta en el examen final: "¿Qué poderosos versos de _La Odisea _hicieron que Seneca Crane se desmayara?".

Seneca se frotó la frente.

Yo traté de no mirar el espantoso chichón que tenía sobre el ojo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté con voz suave.

Él dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-Sí, o al menos creo que lo estaré.

Caminamos en silencio. Seneca Crane es la estrella de atletismo de la escuela y resulta muy buen mozo a su manera, con su cuerpo enorme y macizo. Probablemente muchas chicas se habrían sentido emocionadas de acompañarlo a cualquier lado, incluso al consultorio. Pero yo conozco a Seneca desde el jardín de infantes. No era emocionante para mí, sólo era un poco más de todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada: Seneca en su papel de muchacho popular, yo en mi rol de solícita hija del director.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del consultorio. La enfermera Effie y la secretaria, la señora Portia, hablaban con un chico a quien nunca había visto.

Era alto, con la espalda ancha, musculoso pero sin exagerar, con jeans y una remera bajo una muy usada camisa de franela. Llevaba corto el pelo castaño cobrizo, aunque un poco despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él mientras esperaba que la increíblemente lenta señora Portia se ocupara de él. No vi sus ojos hasta que no se dio vuelta para vernos. Eran de un verde claro y brillante, con largas pestañas. En una chica habrían resultado espléndidos, pero en un muchacho parecían… bueno, penetrantes. El chico me miró con una expresión que no terminé de entender.

-¡Seneca Crane!- exclamó la enfermera Effie- ¿Qué te pasó?

Seneca se tocó el chichón de la frente.

-Es una larga historia.- dijo- ¿Podría recostarme un rato en la camilla?

-Por supuesto- repuso la enfermera Effie mientras lo tomaba del brazo.- Purnia Dunlap está allí ahora, pero sólo tiene calambres. Podemos hacer que salga.

El chico nuevo sonrió y yo sentí que me encogía. Bueno, ¡adiós tranquilidad para Purnia Dunlap!

Vi que la enfermera Effie se llevaba a Seneca y me di media vuelta para retirarme.

-Un momento, Annie.- me atajó la señora Portia- Te presento al estudiante más reciente del Colegio Knox.- se volvió hacia el muchacho nuevo.- Esta es Annie Cresta, la hija de nuestro director. Te acompañará a clase.

Traté de sonreír con indiferencia, pero de buena gana habría matado a la señora Portia. "Annie Cresta, la hija de nuestro director". ¿Es que jamás tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que yo tenía identidad propia?

La señora Portia sonrió.

-Primero tendemos que completar unos formularios. Bien, jovencito…- Revolvió algunos papeles.- ¿Tu nombre es Finnick?

-Sí-asintió el chico nuevo.

La señora Portia terminó de llenar los formularios. Ella jamás permite que los hagan los estudiantes mismos, porque dice que nos les entiende la letra. Mi padre dice que escribe todo en código para volverse indispensable e impedir que él la eche. Por supuesto, si eso es cierto, todo el sistema escolar quedaría reducir a la nada cuando ella se retire.

La señora Portia mordisqueó la punta de su lapicera y examinó los papeles. Luego extendió la mano a Finnick.

-Bienvenido al Colegio Knox, Finnick Odair.-Hizo un gesto en dirección a mí.- Annie te mostrará dónde está tu armario y te acompañará a tu primera clase, que es…- volvió a revolver unos papeles.- Literatura Superior con la señora Coin.

"La suerte está realmente del lado de Finnick", pensé.

La señora Portia entregó a Finnick unos veinte libros de texto y un millón de hojas de papel. Juntos salimos al vestíbulo.

-Acabo de conocer a tu padre.- dijo Finnick, en un tono como al pasar.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. Casi había deseado que Finnick hubiera tenido su encuentro de "bienvenida" con el señor Snow, el asistente del director. Pero luego recordé que se encontraba en un congreso de fin de semana en el Capitolio, cosa de la cual me había enterado porque esa noche, su hijo Bruce daba una fiesta.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Deja que te ayude con eso.- dije. Tomé algunos libros de texto y la pila de papeles que llevaba. Miré el papel que indicaba el número del armario de Finnick.- Tu armario está en el ala sur. Te mostraré donde es y podrás dejar los libros allí o hacer cualquier cosa.

Finnick pareció divertido.

-Caramba, lo dices de una manera tan… profesional. Como si todo el tiempo no hicieras más que mostrar sus armarios a la gente. Autoritaria y al mismo tiempo indiferente. ¿Eres una estudiante regular?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Vas al colegio aquí o este es tu empleo? ¿Eres algo así como la embajadora de los estudiantes?

-Oh, vamos.- fruncí la nariz.- Claro que voy al colegio aquí.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe.- se defendió Finnick.- Pensé que tal vez ya hubieras terminado el secundario y que tu padre, por ser el director, te había dado este empleo.

Lo miré fijo. ¿Estaba bromeando?

-A los padres les gusta ayudar a que sus hijos consigan empleos, ¿sabes?- siguió Finnick- Escucha esto. Durante un verano trabajé en un supermercado y estuvieron a punto de echarme porque no conseguía que la máquina registradora anduviera más rápido. Además, les hacía toda clase de favores a mis amigos, de modo que resultaba difícil que el balance saliera bien. Pero mis padres sacaron una máquina registradora de juguete del altillo, y todas las noches yo me paraba atrás y ellos pasaban junto a mí simulando que compraban artículos de almacén en nuestra propia cocina.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…?

-Bueno, supongo que tu padre quería ayudarte. Profesionalmente, quiero decir. Para encaminarte. Y debo decir que te estás desempeñando muy bien. Como si hubieras nacido para ser asistente del director o algo por el estilo.

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían.

-No recuerdo… no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.- tartamudeé.

Los ojos de Finnick se agrandaron sorprendidos.

-Caramba, ¿por qué te pones nerviosa? No puedes culparme por encontrar extraño que no estés en clase.

-Me limité a acompañar a Seneca al consultorio.- dije con tono cortante.- Eso no me convierte en un comité de recepción unipersonal.

-¿Seneca es ese tipo que parece como si alguien le hubiera dado en la cabeza con una sartén?

-Ajá.- asentí, aliviada de hablar de algo que no estuviera relacionado con mi capacidad como embajadora de estudiantes.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras del ala sur.

-¿Es tu novio?

No pude evitar la risa.

-¿Seneca Crane? Claro que no. Él es…- furiosa, dejé de hablar. La idea de salir con Seneca Crane era lo más extravagante, pero no había necesidad de que ese tipo lo supiera.

-Me imagino que debe ser difícil conseguir citas cuando una es la hija del director.- comentó Finnick, pensativo.

Sentí que se me erizaba la piel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Oh, supongo que…- Finnick pareció reflexionar.- Bueno, la hija del director de mi otra escuela también tenía mi edad y era…. bueno, insignificante y… en fin, es una historia realmente espantosa, pero fue al baile de graduación con su tío. Pensó que no se darían cuenta, pero no engañó a nadie.

Mi presión arterial debió haber subido a veinte en dos segundos. Llegamos al final de la escalera. Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que me lastimé las palmas de las manos.

-Eres grosero y detestable…

Él pareció sorpenderse.

-Caramba, yo no digo…

-¡Me comparas con una chica insignificante que tiene que usar a sus parientes como acompañantes!- grité. No podía creerlo. Diez minutos antes tenía esperanzas de que durante ese año escolar pudiera brillar un poco, y viene este tipo y me dice lo más campante que es inútil… que no soy más que la hija del director.

-No te estaba comparando.- protestó Finnick- Me limitaba a decir que debe resultar duro ser la hija del director. Sin contar los otros… digamos, cinco millones de problemas.

Me quedé helada.

-No tengo cinco millones de problemas.

-No me refería a ti. Me refería a…

-Mi único problema- dije en voz alta y clara- es que ya desperdicé demasiado tiempo en permitir que me insultes.

Le arrojé a los brazos los libros que llevaba. Él tambaleó un poco y dejó caer dos de ellos. No esperé a que los recogiera. Furiosa, tiré sus formularios al aire y bajé a los tumbos las escaleras, en medio de una llovizna de papeles blancos.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? :)

Si bien este no es mi primer fic sobre THG, si lo es sobre mi segunda pareja favorita de la trilogía. Hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo que los involucrara a ellos y, como no se me ocurría nada realmente bueno, decidí adaptar uno de mis libros favoritos de mi juventud (snif...). Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mí. Les prometo que es muy divertida. ^_^

Saludos,

Ekishka


End file.
